Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chip package and methods for forming the same, and in particular, relates to a chip scale package (CSP) and methods for forming the same.
Description of the Related Art
A chip package not only provides protection for chips from environmental contaminants, but also provides a connection interface for chips packaged therein. As the demand for faster and smaller electronic products increase, a chip package having high-speed performance is desired. It is also desired to reduce the fabrication cost and fabrication time of the chip package.